Problem: Ishaan drove his car for $10$ miles on each of the past $3$ days. How many miles did Ishaan drive his car altogether?
The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Ishaan went driving. The product is $10\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $10\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 30\text{ miles}$ Ishaan driven a total of $30$ miles.